the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fulger Empire
'''The Fulger Empire '''is the county of the goddess Fulger. It resides in the West and is a mountainous country. It is the home of Luminita Lupei, the Chosen of Lightning and a renowned metalsmith. The country was founded by Dragomir Dalca. History Write Here Foreign Relations The Adradia Empire Write Here The Sleryn Kingdom Write Here The Adoiri Kingdom Write Here The Ilmenyev Kingdom Write Here Exports * Luminescent Crystals * Metals * Lumber * Precious Stones * Weapons * Furniture * Handcrafted Jewelry Military Write Here Citizens The citizens of the Fulger Empire have incredible endurance and strength. As a nation of miners, craftsmen, and military, the Fulgerians are a people with a resolve to make their lives better. They are a rather superstitious people and use myths to keep their children from misbehaving. In order to survive the freak weather patterns, most always stay indoors the moment their animals start acting funny. They don't usually have a problem with foreigners, but being married to one or being the child of a Fulgerian and a foreigner is rather frowned upon. Fulgerians are known for their fair skin and brown eyes with hair colors in Black, Blonde, and Copper. Their physique is rather stocky and durable with the adults. Children have physiques ranging from gangly to stout. The people of the Fulger Empire are taller than most other countries. The exceptions to this are those with foreign blood. One of their most notable citizens is Luminita Lupei, the metalsmith from Codru Verde. Royal Family Write Here Customs & Beliefs *Every man, woman, and child works hard in order to keep the kingdom strong. *It is customary to board up one's home after dusk in order to ward off evil "spirits" and "demons". *Children are often told stories of the Mâncător de Sânge(Blood Eater), the Lupii de Fulger(Wolves of Lightning), and many other tales of fearsome creatures to ward off bad behavior and keep them from sneaking out at night. A lot of the adults still believe in these stories, but no longer fear them. *Women are revered because of the Triple Wolf Goddess. Many believe the goddess Fulger had a fourth wolf to her form, but turned it into a human woman so the world became more balanced. If one was to harm a woman in Fulger, the one who caused the harm would be considered cursed by many. *Wolves are sacred to their goddess and out of respect, no one dares to even point a spear at a wolf, especially black ones. *Elders are believed to have incredible wisdom and their words are the law of the household. *It is customary for one to be considered an adult at the age of 12. *When orphans become of age, many of the childless adults will take an unadopted orphan and make them an apprentice of their craft. *When showing thanks, bowing with your waist is not uncommon. It shows great gratitude. *Weddings are typically held during a storm. It is considered blessed if lightning strikes the earth within a one mile radius of the ceremony. *Funerals are typically the burning of the deceased. They make a pyre and send their dead loved one into the afterlife with tokens from those close to them. They believe burning releases the soul to go to the afterlife. *Many pray for the souls of the dead to return as a new life in order to achieve happiness. *When someone is burned alive at the stake for a crime, many believe the soul burns up with the body and ceases to exist. *Those who commit to a mission for their goddess usually brand themselves with a white hot iron brand in the shape of the country crest. Laws & Regulations *It is forbid to poach wolves for their furs within the borders of Fulger. The penalty for such an act is the lost of their dominant hand. *If one is deemed a serious criminal with repeated offensives, the ring finger from their non-dominant hand is chopped off as a sign of their past. *If a foreigner is caught trying to sell wolf furs within the country's borders, the penalty is a fine and the loss of access to Fulger. *If one is caught in a plot to harm a royal, the penalty is years confined the dungeons underneath Castle Dalca. *To harm a woman with excessive force with the intention to draw blood results in two weeks in the stocks while citizens get to throw any rotten thing they wish at the offender. *Whoever deals the final fatal blow in the assassination of a royal is burned at the stake in front of everyone. *If one commits murder, the penalty is death by beheading. *If one attacks a suspected Child of the Goddess Fulger, the penalty is whatever the victim of the attack wishes it to be. Usually carried out by the victim. Trivia * The Fulger Empire is the creation of the FictionPress Author Fairy Lori. * The names of the Fulgerians are usually what we would know as Romanian in our world. * When Fairy was asked which element her country would be represented by, she said Lightning because she happened to be watching Thor earlier that day. * When finding the name for the country, Fairy translated Lightning into many different languages before deciding the Romanian translation was the perfect fit. And with that, she decided all the names of the characters from the Fulger Empire would be Romanian. Characters Born Or Immigrated To The Fulger Empire Anna Paquin as Luminita's Faceclaim.jpeg|Luminita Lupei|link=Luminita Lupei Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey As Fulger.jpeg|Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess|link=Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess Evan Peters as Grigore Dalca.jpeg|First Prince Grigore Dalca Joey Pollari as Serghei Dalca.jpeg|Second Prince Serghei Dalca Gerard Butler as Emperor Costel Dalca.jpeg|Emperor Costel Dalca Rebecca Wisocky as Empress Alina.png|Empress Alina Cojocaru-Dalca Sean Connery as Eugen.jpeg|Eugen Ungar|link=Eugen Ungar Dame Maggie Smith as Lady Doina Faceclaim .jpeg|Doina Oana|link=Doina Oana Elisha Cuthburt as Cosmina.jpeg|Cosmina Funar|link=Cosmina Funar Freddie Prinze Jr as Edwin.jpeg|Edwin Stane-Funar|link=Edwin Stane Dragomir Dalca inspired by Russell Crowe.jpeg|Dragomir Dalca Juno Temple as Miruna facecla.jpeg|Miruna Dalca|link=Miruna Dalca Kyle Schmid as Apostol faceclaim.jpeg|Apostol Dalca|link=Apostol Dalca Michelle Trachtenberg as Ecaterina Facecla.jpeg|Ecaterina Lupei|link=Ecaterina Lupei Seth Green as Necu.jpeg|Neculai Lupei|link=Neculai Lupei Logan Lerman as Viorel Lupei.jpeg|Viorel Lupei|link=Viorel Lupei Rachel Hurd-Wood as Ileana Faceclaim.jpeg|Ileana Lupei|link=Ileana Lupei Alex Trimble as Aurel Facec.jpeg|Aurel Lupei|link=Aurel Lupei Danila Kozlovsky as Boian Lupei.jpeg|Boian Lupei|link=Boian Lupei Mackenzie Foy Verge Jeff Vespa 4.jpg|Elisabeta Lupei|link=Elisabeta Lupei Teodora Rotaru face.jpeg|Teodora Rotaru|link=Teodora Rotaru Teodor Rotaru Faceclaim.jpeg|Teodor Rotaru Danika Yarosh 1900202.jpg|Empress Sonia Dalca Category:Countries